


Radio Waves

by Smiley_Jongdae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, My First Fanfic, Shy Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley_Jongdae/pseuds/Smiley_Jongdae
Summary: Jaehyun is a radio MC for NCT Radio at SMU and Taeyong has been in love with Jaehyun since he first saw him sophomore year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make my AU from twitter and continue it on here. It's my first story ever really so if you want you can leave me some feedback that way I can improve! I hope you like it so now here is Radio Waves

_Wow,_ Taeyong thinks, _this is it!_ Taeyong was taking the bus towards his new apartment, ecstatic to finally be out of those dorms. His phone had went off and he checked his messages, seeing it’s his roomie group chat.

**Ten** :

YONGIE

**Jungwoo** :

HYUNGS

**Taeyong** :

I’M SO EXCITED TO SEE Y’ALL

**Ten** :

SAME

Are you almost here?

**Taeyong** :

Yeah I’ll be there soon, I have like two more stops to go

**Jungwoo** :

GREAT I’ll get the HSM trilogy all set up

**Taeyong** :

Yay! I can’t wait!

 

Taeyong had closed his phone and couldn’t stop smiling. When Ten offered to get an apartment together this semester, Taeyong jumped at the opportunity as soon as possible. He had terrible roommates last year and he was NOT about to deal with that again. His last roommates constantly argued and nearly fought Taeyong when they realized he packed up the toaster. When he was the one who BOUGHT it. Besides, it was his last year of college, it was only fitting to have his own apartment and he loved both Ten and Jungwoo. Taeyong got to his stop and piled off the bus, struggling to carry everything up the stairs. _Dear God WHY did we have to get the third floor._ Just when he was gonna give up, he gets to their apartment and drops everything in his hands to knock on the door. Ten opens the door and pops out squealing.

“YONGIE I’M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU” Ten hugged the life out of his best friend while Taeyong struggled to muster the energy to hug him back. “Child please I’m about to collapse and I can’t breathe.” Taeyong said hoarsely from the lack of oxygen. “I do what I want, but I guess I’ll let you go” Ten pulls back to look at the older, “we still need your part of the rent.”

“Wow I’m glad to know how much my friendship means to you. Can you help me carry my things inside?” “Sure.” Taeyong and Ten pick up his things and walk towards his room. As they walked in, Taeyong saw exactly how he wanted to decorate and how he wanted to organize his things; right then and there, he just got this feeling that this year was gonna be a good one.

 

(In the tune of The Room Where It Happens from Hamilton) _Meanwhile…_

 

Jaehyun had just finished unpacking his stuff into the his room and goes into Johnny’s room, plopping down on the older’s bed.

“Hyung are you almost done? I really wanted to get a head start on the script for our first show on Tuesday.” Both Jaehyun and Johnny were co-hosts on NCT Radio and had been since Jaehyun was a freshman.

“Yeah just give me a second, why don’t you see where Mark is?” Johnny huffed out while lifting his final box on his bed, “Before writing the script I wanted to relax a little, maybe play some fortnite.” Jaehyun nodded while pulling his phone out.

**Jaehyun:**

Mark are you close to the dorm already?

**Mark:**

Yeah I’m like twenty minutes away.

**Jaehyun:**

Okay, but hurry up! Johnny and I wanted to play some fortnite after he’s done unpacking.

**Mark:**

Okay bet, wait for me. How about I pick up some pizzas?

**Jaehyun:**

And this is why you’re my favorite bro <3

**Mark:**

Bro

 

“Okay Mark said he’s gonna get pizza for our fortnite rounds,” Jaehyun said while putting his phone in his pocket and looked to Johnny. “See this is why he is my favorite out of you two,” Johnny chuckled while putting away the last shirt in his dresser.

Jaehyun clutched his chest and groaned in pain, “You hurt me hyung, you hurt me real bad.” Johnny rolled his eyes and pulled Jaehyun off his bed, “Just go set up the computer and the TV you dork,” Johnny gave him a slight push and Jaehyun laughed while going into the living room. Jaehyun was excited for this semester. He had so many things planned for the show and had registered for classes he was actually interested in. While finishing up with the computer and the TV, Mark walked in with the pizza and he was shouting for help to carry his stuff in; Jaehyun just knew this year was gonna be fun.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

It’s the first day of classes and Taeyong couldn’t believe he was late to his first lecture of the year. _Despite going here for four years now, you’d think I would know where everything is,_ Taeyong thinks and he practically sprints to the right building and the right lecture hall. He was just hoping there was at least one open seat left. As he opened the door and walked in, everyone turned to look at him. _Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw._ Taeyong was scanning for an open seat anywhere when someone started waving at him. He looked towards the back, sees the seat and rushes over. It wasn’t until he sat down did he see who had waved at him.

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_ As luck would have it, the person who waved at him just had to be Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong said a soft “thank you” and immediately turned to the front. He heard Jaehyun say “you’re welcome”, but he was a little too scared to look to the side. Taeyong being the panicked gay he is fished out his phone and texted Ten.

 

**Taeyong:**

BITCH!

**Ten:**

It’s only been 20 minutes since classes started and you already sound distressed.

**Taeyong:**

Tell me why JUNG. FUCKING. JAEHYUN is in my english lecture?!

**Ten:**

NO FUCKING WAY!

**Taeyong:**

I’M DEADASS SITTING NEXT TO HIM!

**Ten:**

Well don’t be a coward, make your move.

**Taeyong:**

Now why in the world would I do that???

**Ten:**

I don’t know maybe since you’ve been crushing on him for about two years now.

Or how you start complaining every time he starts dating someone when you haven’t brung yourself to even say hi to him.

Or maybe because you have a stan twitter account dedicated to him?!

**Taeyong:**

And what about it?

I can’t even glance at the boy, let alone attempt to “make a move” on him!

**Ten:**

Introduce yourself by the end of class

Or I’ll ask the manager to change the locks :)

  
Taeyong had been dreaming about an opportunity like this since he started liking Jaehyun. _Okay_ Taeyong thought to himself, _when class ends, we’ll say hi to him._ He turned to take a quick look at the boy next to him, noticing how focused the younger was on taking notes. _Okay we can do this, besides what’s the worst that can happen?_


	2. Chapter Two

****

_I’M NEVER LISTENING TO TEN IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO!_ Taeyong was finally done with his classes and as soon as he got home, he threw himself on his bed. He had heard a knock before the person opened the door. “So how was your day?” Taeyong turned to see both Ten and Jungwoo looking at him expectantly, most likely waiting to hear about his interaction with Jaehyun.

 

“Jungwoo, just so you know, never listen to the idiot sitting next to you when it comes to boys,” He groaned and threw his head back down into his pillow, the last thing he wanted to do was talk about what happened. “Oh come on hyung, we’ve been dying to hear what happened. The one time you actually have dirt and you don’t want to spill,” Taeyong could practically hear the pout in Jungwoo’s voice. “Besides I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Ten suggested in a nonchalant tone. After playing with the corners on his stuffed rabbit’s ears, he reluctantly turned around, sat up and sent a pout towards his roommates. “The only thing that happened between me and Jaehyun was me embarrassing myself in front of him.” Taeyong grabbed his soft pillow and hugged it tightly before continuing.

 

“So class ended and packed up my stuff and right when I was gonna say hi, I tripped over nothing and face planted. RIGHT. AT. HIS. FEET.” Ten and Jungwoo started giggling over the situation. How could they not? Taeyong’s face started getting red as he recalled the event and they couldn’t get over how innocent their hyung looked right now. “STOP LAUGHING, I’m not even done yet,” if it was even possible his face got redder as he continued on, “When he saw that I was on the ground, he bent down to help me up, but I stood up and ran out of that lecture hall as fast as I could.”

 

At this point, Taeyong stuffed his face back into pillow as Ten and Jungwoo were wheezing with laughter over his clumsiness. “Oh yongie, you sure know how to make an impression,” Ten howled out while wiping away a stray tear from laughing too hard. Jungwoo scooted closer to Taeyong and pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his back to help comfort him.

 

“I know it seems like the end of the world now, but he probably won’t even remember it by next class,” Jungwoo pulled back to look at his hyung, offering a sincere smile. “So how about you  come out of this room and we can watch some movies before starting on our homework?” Taeyong looked down at his rabbit and grabbed it before asking “Can I bring bunny with us?” His friends looked each other before giggling and nodding at the older. While they walked into the living room, he thought a lot about his class and Jaehyun. _God, he probably thinks I’m a dork that’s some fan of his radio show._ Now don’t get him wrong, he was a dork and a fan of his show, he just didn’t want Jaehyun to know that.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Jaehyun couldn’t seem to get the redhead out of his mind. He was finally back at his dorm and sat on the couch with a small smile forming on his lips. He remembered how small the boy seemed as he walked in. How he looked so lost and nervous about finding a seat. “What happened with you?” Jaehyun snapped out of his thoughts noticing his roommates sitting down next to him. “So y’all know how I had to make up an english class to replace my grade from last year?” Mark snorted when he heard this.

 

“You, the great Jung Jaehyun, had to make up an english class, when you’re a communications major?” Mark continued to snicker at him while Jaehyun started to glare. “Watch freshman, I’m older than you. Anyways it had been twenty minutes since class started and this cute guy walks in late, looking for a seat. Well there just so happened to be one next to me-”

 

Johnny interrupts, “And being the nice human being you are, you offered it to him?” Jaehyun purses his lips.

 

“Yes I was getting to that before you RUDELY interrupted me. As I was saying, I waved him over and he quickly walks to the seat and sits downs.” Jaehyun paused recalling how soft the others “thank you” was. _He was so quiet, it was absolutely adorable._ “Well moving forward to the end of class, I finish packing up and get up to leave when he turns and I guess tried to say something to me when BAM. Trips over his shoelaces and face plants right in front of me.” Mark and Johnny try holding back their laughter and regain their composure.

 

“Obviously he was embarrassed, I’m pretty sure his face was as red as his hair. So I went to help him up, but he popped up like a pop socket and practically flew out of there. I didn’t even get a chance to ask his name,” Jaehyun finished, having a small frown plastered on his face. _It wasn’t such a big deal. Maybe he had to rush to his next class?_

 

By now, both Johnny and Mark were dying of laughter. “Dude, what did you do to him? Scare him off with your breath?” Johnny was holding his stomach, his laughter dying down. “Maybe he’s seen NCT Radio and wanted to say good luck for tomorrows show?” Mark suggested, but Jaehyun had just wanted to see if he was okay; the redhead had took such a hard fall. _Yeah sure, let’s go with that,_ he shook his dismissively and got up to get paper.

 

“Anyways that was my day, but Johnny do you have time to work on our opener for tomorrow's show?” Jaehyun questioned as he walked back to the couch.

 

“Sure why not. Now I was thinking, why don’t we tweet out a hashtag where the fans can reply their favorite things about the show and about us?” Johnny said as he got a snack from the fridge.

 

“That sounds good, we’ve been doing this what? three years now? It’ll be good to get feedback from the viewers on how to improve the show.” Jaehyun got out his phone, opening up twitter and started to type out the tweet. It read, ‘Hey guys! So to kickoff the first show of the semester we’re going to have a hashtag going around where you can tell us your favorite part of the show or about us. Tweet out #ILoveJohnnyBc and #ILoveJaehyunBc to have your tweet read out at the end of the show. Can’t wait to read what’s sent in!’

  
“How’s that?” Jaehyun leans over and showing Johnny before hitting the tweet button. “Sounds good, and to be unbiased with each other, we’ll have Mark retweet the tweets we’ll read” Jaehyun nodded as he sent it out and he couldn’t help, but wonder if the cute redhead would see the tweet. _Nah, he seemed like a pretty reserved guy. Besides, I don’t think he listens to our show anyway._


	3. Chapter 3

Taeyong had been busy putting all of his due dates from his syllabi in his planner and setting time to practice his dance project with Ten, he hadn't checked twitter at all yesterday. He opened his phone and went to the app to check what he had missed and saw a tweet from Jaehyun's account. The tweet said: _“_ _Hey guys! So to kickoff the first show of the semester we’re going to have a hashtag going around where you can tell us your favorite part of the show or about us. Tweet out #ILoveJohnnyBc and #ILoveJaehyunBc to have your tweet read out at the end of the show. Can’t wait to read what’s sent in!”_ He had been an avid listener of the radio show ever since sophomore year so of course there had been memories attached to the show, the main one being his love for Jaehyun. Taeyong had a lot of reasons why he loved the younger and he knew for a fact he couldn't fit it all one tweet. He loved how Jaehyun had no problem making conversation with anybody, how he could have the most random conversations with anyone he encountered; complete strangers. Taeyong hadn't had any classes with him, but he's always seen the boy on campus, observing him in a way. He would see Jaehyun reviewing the radio show script on the bench in front of the fountain, how he would be so engrossed in memorizing it, highlighting important sections. Taeyong admired how he was so passionate about hosting and how cute his face looked when he focused all of his attention on one task. He also noticed how the younger was always greeting others and always had a smile on his face.  _God_ his smile was something else, he had the cutest dimples he had ever seen. Taeyong felt that Jaehyun's smile could make anyone's day, no matter how bad, just a little bit better than before. Lost in thought thinking more about Jaehyun's eye smile and how it could rival with the sun, he hadn't even noticed how Ten walked into his room shouting about the very tweet that set him off.

"Earth to Taeyong~~" Ten had clapped his hands in front of Taeyong as if waking him up from a trance. "Thinking about what you're tweet out for the hashtag?" 

Ten's also a big fan of NCT Radio. Ten had noticed how his hyung wasn't ever free every Tuesday and Thursday at the same time each week, so one curiosity got the best of him and he started listening in with Taeyong, slowly getting sucked in. He said he liked all of the topics they would bring up or the songs they played, but the older knew a certain foreigner had caught his attention. Ever since then, it became apart of their normal routine and they gushed to each other about their respective love for the two MC's.  "Okay so I was thinking that this is how you make up for not introducing yourself in your English class." Taeyong didn't really get where he was going with this, causing Ten to walk over to the bed, sitting down. 

"I'm saying use this opportunity to say what you want to him," Ten scooted closer to Taeyong placing his hand on his shoulders. "And if he picks your tweet, then you tell him it was you who sent it when you go back to class!"

Taeyong's eyes went so wide you'd think that he saw a ghost. Despite having so much confidence and charisma when performing, he's never been to carry over that attitude off stage. Around his friends and family, he was a such soft and shy person even thinking about tweeting his feelings makes him flustered.  _But do we never really want to do anything about this? What if I graduate and I never get the chance to express my feelings to Jaehyun?_ With this in mind he turned to face Ten, with a determined look on his face. "Okay I'll do it." Taeyong decided what's the harm in sending a tweet? There's thousands of students at this university, he doubts his will ever get picked anyways. Oh well, he could figure it out later, right now he needed to send out his daily appreciation for his dimpled cutie.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Jaehyun had been in his room all morning, choosing songs to play on tonight's show, when he remembered to ask Mark if he picked the tweets already.  He got off his bed when he heard his phone go off. Checking it, the screen read:  _@teddybearjelly tweeted : I can't get over how good he looks, even though he looks like Ronald McDonald in that sweater. If anyone could pull it off, it's Jung Jaehyun._ He smiled and threw his phone on his bed, heading straight for Mark's room. No one, not even Johnny, knew he had a separate private account; mainly because of that fan account. He had stumbled upon it last year and was genuinely flattered and a bit confused, Jaehyun never saw himself as someone special. All he did was geek out about topics he was interested in and goofing off while the set list was playing with Johnny. But, no matter Teddybearjelly's account reassured him that he was doing a good job for the station and whenever they complimented him, he may or may not get the slightest blush. _Oh_ _who am I kidding they could say I was trash and shouldn't go on the air ever again and I would thank them._

Jaehyun just shook his head, laughing at his silliness and knocked on Mark's door. After a few seconds, the door opens to show a very messy and sleepy boy. "Hey I just wanted-" 

"To see whether or not I picked the tweets for tonight? And to answer your question, no I haven't because I want to give everyone a chance to reply, so I'll pick them an hour before the show. Now hyung, you know my business hours aren't open before one pm so if you'll excuse me." Mark said as he turns around and shuts the door in Jaehyun's face.

"Just don't pick ones that sound like a crazed fangirl wrote them!" Jaehyun shouts through the door.  _Well might as well go get lunch with Johnny then._ He went back and got his phone to text him, only to see Johnny beat him to it.

**Johnny:**

Hey man you pumped for today?!

**Jaehyun:**

Of course!

I was just about to text to you to see if you wanted to get lunch before going to the studio?

**Johnny:**

Sounds good I'm close to cafe by SMU if you want to meet me there.

**Jaehyun:**

Alright sounds good man, see you soon.

He got his keys and a few things needed for tonight before taking off to the cafe

( _Y'all know what song I'm thinking) Meanwhile....._

Taeyong and Ten had been stuck inside most of the day so they decided to head to the cafe near the college. "I can't wait for tonight," Ten gushed while opening the door to the cafe. Both him and Taeyong sat down at a table, Taeyong facing away from the door. Ten had leaned back in his chair, "I've already posted my message to them, have you?"

He nodded and looked down, becoming very interested with the colored tile patterned on the floor. "I had sent it out before we left the house." Taeyong was picking at his fingers.  _I hope he picks my tweet_ _,_ he had been used to just admiring from afar and accepted that's all he would get. Hopefully by him doing this, he can work up the courage to actually confess to Jaehyun. 

Ten was gonna say something when the door opened and his eyes went the widest Taeyong had ever seen in the four years they have been friends. Suddenly, Ten leaned across the table, "Oh my god, okay this is not a drill, Johnny Seo just walked in!" He said as got his wallet and got up from the table,"I'm going to go order our drinks, I'll be right back." Ten goes as fast as he could to get in line, he had a bit of a plan in at least getting Johnny's attention.  _Okay Ten deep breathes, we've been waiting for a moment like this. Just go for it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We going Johnten. Also I'm going to try to update as much as I can before winter break is over.

Johnny walked in and looked around to see if Jaehyun had already gotten there. With no such luck, he decided to go get his coffee and then to find a table.  _Ugh I forget how long the lines are here,_ Johnny thought while glancing at the menu when something caught his eye. He had pointed his attention forward noticing the small figure standing in front of him. He was wearing an army green bomber jacket over a black shirt and black denim jeans, fiddling with the pockets on said jacket. Johnny could smell the faint scent of cinnamon mixing in with the scent of fresh roasted coffee.  _Damn is that their cologne? No way that's just the cafe._  Johnny shakes his head and went back to focusing on other things, like how fast this line was going. That was until he heard the boy start talking to himself.

"Hmmm should I get an iced americano or a vanilla frappe?" He had tilted his head and pouted his lips while he tapped his chin as if it was such a hard decision to make. Johnny couldn’t help, but notice he resembled a lost puppy, especially since he had such a cute face.  _Whomst the fuck? Who allowed you to be this cute?!_ Johnny cheeks tinted a rosy pink color when he thought about calling this random guy cute. If he had one weakness, it was towards anything cute.  _I swear this has been the longest wait of my life, if he does anything else I’m gonna-_

And before he could finish that thought, the small boy made a soft gasp. “I know! I’ll get both, one for now and one for later, gosh my mind sometimes I swear.” Moving forward in the line, he let out a small giggle. 

_DEEP BREATHES JOHNNY, DEEP. BREATHES._ Johnny inhales slowly and exhales even slower, by the time he’s done he realizes he next in line. He tried not to pay attention to the boy in front ordering, but that all went out the window when he dropped his wallet. 

“Oh no” he said while bending down, not paying attention to how close he was to Johnny until he brushed up against something. Turning around to look at Johnny, “Oh I’m sorry, excuse me.” He looked up through his long eyelashes, sending the taller boy an innocent smile before turning back to the cashier finishing his purchase.  _OKAKSJDN IM-_ Johnny was so flustered, he didn’t notice it was his turn to order and tapped out after waiting so long in line.  _This is God’s way of taking me out right?_ It seemed like time had slowed when the boy faced him, Johnny seemed to recall every detail of his face. His fluffy hairstyle, his beautiful brown eyes and how they seemed to shine when he looked up at Johnny. His gorgeous, bright smile, shoot even when he accidentally against his- _okay maybe let's not think about that out in public?_  He decided to just look at the floor to calm down when he saw a five dollar bill on the ground.  _Oh this must be from when cute boy dropped his wallet?_   Johnny picked it up and looked around the semi-busy cafe for the small boy. He saw him walking over to a blue table in the middle of the cafe, two drinks in his hand. 

Johnny walked over and reached forward to tap the other's shoulder, "Excuse me?" The boy turned around and smiled, “oh you’re the one who stood behind me in line, was their something you wanted?”  _Oh there’s plenty of things I want, just now’s not the time._

“You dropped five dollars and I just wanted to return it to you.” Johnny turned over the bill, avoiding direct eye contact. He noticed a red head sitting at the table as well, opening and closing his mouth similar to a fish out of water.  

He smiled at Johnny taking the bill back, “Thank you so much, you didn’t have to do that.” He fished out his wallet putting his money in then turning back to Johnny. Johnny noticed mystery boy's cheeks puffed up whenever he smiled.  _He's so FUCKING cute! Ugh all I wanna do is squeeze his cheeks._ Trying his best to calm down before speaking to the main reason he's freaking the fuck out, he takes in a small breathe.

“Um I didn’t catch your name back at the cashier,” Johnny rubbed the back of his neck as his nerves kicked in. 

“I didn’t throw it,” the boy grinned playfully at Johnny, seeing his shocked expression. Extending his hand out, “I’m Ten, and you?” He said cocking his head to the side.  _Can he PLEASE stop doing that? I feel like I’m gonna melt into a puddle right here, right now._

Shaking the outstretched hand, ”My names Johnny, it’s nice to meet you.” Johnny tried to summon any shred of confidence he had left from before this experience. 

Nodding at him, Ten dropped his hand, “Likewise. Well me and my friend are gonna head out, maybe I’ll see you around Johnny?” He gave Johnny the iced americano and started to walk towards the exit with the red head. 

A little spaced out from the sudden goodbye, Johnny replied a little late, “Oh yeah for sure, see you later!” He waved at Ten and Ten returned it before leaving the cafe. Only then did Johnny realize he didn’t get Ten’s number, until he looked down at the coffee he gave him.  _I hope I’ll be seeing more you soon gorgeous ;) 010-XXX-XXXX -Ten ♥_

Absolutely flustered, Johnny just sits down trying to figure out if that actually happened. Finally Jaehyun gets to the cafe sitting down in front of Johnny, “So what’d I miss?” Johnny couldn't believe all of that happened within a span of 20 minutes, it seemed to last a lifetime. He had so many question about Ten: Did he attend SMU? Was he new to the area? If he wasn't, how the fuck did he not notice him before? He-"Dude are you alright?" Jaehyun waved his hand in front of Johnny's face trying to get his attention.

Snapping away from his thoughts, the older just showed his little message on his cup, “You missed everything dude.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this bit is from Johnny's point of view, I didn't see a point in adding in Ten's name until the end. I feel like it adds a bit more to Johnny's curiosity and in my opinion, as much as he’s a bro around jaehyun and mark, I’d like to think he’d be a shy boy around someone as cute as Ten.


	5. Chapter 5

_Both him and Doyoung were walking back to his apartments, it had been such a wonderful night. They had went to a new resturaunt that just opened, having a romantic candle lit dinner. He and Doyoung had endless conversations about the most random things like which is the superior juice: apple or orange? Which animal was the best pet, dogs or cats? What was the perfect ratio for a pb &j sandwich? He got to hear Doyoungs adorable laugh over and over again and he couldn't get stop looking at Doyoung all night. He was the perfect kind of handsome and his gummy smile was the greatest thing he's seen so far, possibly ever; and now that he was out in the moonlight, the older looked ethereal. He was wearing this black suit with his hair swooped up to the side, showcasing his gorgeous face. Jungwoo remembered the first time he met Doyoung and immediately pictured him as a little bunny rabbit. "And it looks like we're here," Doyoung turned to face him and Jungwoo did the same._

_"I can't believe we're already here," Jungwoo brushed back his hair from his face, looking down at his feet. Doyoung takes a step foward, putting a finger under his chin making him look up into his eyes. Jungwoo's heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to burst from his chest. He was taking in every detail of Doyoung's face and Doyoung was doing the same. The rest of the world seemed to fade away as he moved foward to Jungwoo's lips and-_

"BITCH I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT?!" Jungwoo's eyes snapped open and he rolled off the couch as his roommates came into the living room.  _NOOOOOOO, UGH why do they have to be so loud?!_ he thought as he groaned rolling around the floor. He's only met Doyoung once, but that was all it took for him to fall for the bunny look alike. 

His roommates looked down at him with utter confusion, "Why are you being a rollie pollie right now?" Jungwoo stopped rolling long enough to look up at them, finally getting up from the floor. "Did you just get up from a nap or is this what you do when we're gone?" Taeyong giggled.

Jungwoo crossed his arms and got pouty, "For your information, I was having an amazing dream before you two came squawking in and woke me up." He flops down on the couch," right at the good part too." Ten and Taeyong just laugh at the younger before sitting on either side of him. "So what did y'all end up doing that made hyung so shocked?"

"Oh my God, you will not believe what this little shit did!" Taeyong retold the entire story to Jungwoo, the other being amazed at how much game Ten had. "When I tell you this man was completely whipped for Ten by the time we left, i mean he had this glossed over look of utter bliss as he waved goodbye to us." Ten flipped his non-existent hair and Taeyong just rolled his eyes, "I'm really surprised he hasn't texted you by n-" and before he could finish his sentence, Ten's phone dinged. He shot up from the couch squealing as he checked his messages.

"It's him! Okay so Taeyong I'll see you when the show starts alright?" And with that, Ten retreated to his room, most likely planning to spend the time left until the show started texting Johnny.  _Well at least one of us is gonna get some._ Taeyong went to his room to attempt to get some work done before it was time for the show, but he just couldn't get over what happened in the cafe. How does one person have so much confidence to do that? If he could just get past his shyness, maybe he could at least be friends with Jaehyun.  _Well tonight kicks off the first step in changing just that._ With that in mind, Taeyong went back to working and focused of his biology homework.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I swear Jaehyun, if I don't end up with Ten, I'm just going to off myself. Like how can I date anyone, but him?!" Ever since Jaehyun got to the cafe, all he heard about was Ten. This was such a different side he was seeing from Johnny, he was used to the dude-bro that said stupid bullshit all the time. He knew Johnny was capable of being soft, but never  _this_  soft, so all he could do was listen and just laugh at his best friend's silliness. They had been walking to station as he continued on his little Ten rant and by the time they arrived, Johnny was finally done.  _I'm so surprised he had so much to talk about in the short period of time they met each other._ Entering the studio, they were met with Mark picking the final tweets and setting up the mics.

"Oh hey hyungs are you guys about ready to start?" Mark walked over to to the printer to pick up the scripts and the tweets for each of the DJ's. Jaehyun and Johnny sit down at the table in front of their mics,"As I'll ever be," turning to look at Johnny while slipping his headphones on. "Are you ready to kick this year off right?"

"Hell yeah! Let's do this," Johnny cracked his neck and his knuckles, then putting his headphones on.

"Alright guys, LET"S GET IT! Going live in five, four, three, two.." Mark signaled one and they took off.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for listening in and supporting today's program, I'm your host Jaehyun." Jaehyun looked over to the other waiting for him to speak.

"And I'm your favorite host Johnny and welcome to NCT Radio!"

_Meanwhile...._

Taeyong already had set up the radio for the show, but he hadn't even realized it began because he started to freak out. Ten and Jungwoo were patiently watching him pace around the living room voicing the random worries he had pent up. "I mean Tenny what if he actually reads our messages? I know for a fact that'll end me. Oh my GOd what if he doesn't like my message? What if its too cheesy and he cringes at what I said?" He couldn't stop grabbing his head, throwing it backwards every now and then, "Or worse, what if he thinks I'm a girl and gets disappointed when he finds out it's me? What if?-"

"YONGIE, please calm down!" Ten had enough of Taeyong over-analyzing everything, "I'm sure everything will be fine and you're worrying over nothing. He's a nice person and I'm sure he won't hate you." Honestly, Ten was talking out of his ass trying to calm him down. Ten was also really nervous, now that he's met Johnny, he was worried about his message seeming to be a bit risque for the giant.

"WAIT, what time is it?! Oh my God the shows already started, I can't believe this is when I decided to have a breakdown!" Taeyong launched himself over the couch to turn up the radio. 

_"And to conclude today's segment of appreciation, we have the last two tweets."_ They could hear some papers rustling and the two boys scooted together and held each other's hands. " _From @ultjohnny: #ILoveJohnnyBc honestly, what isn't there to love about him? He's so intelligent, caring, handsome and such a charismatic host. And the thing I love about Johnny the most is, well in the words the famous Park Chanyeol, 'I'm loving the size' ;)"_   Ten was going to combust with embarrassment at any second, he knew what he wrote, but to hear him read it out loud was something else entirely. 

_"Oh wow, um thank you @ultjohnny and if you want to we can talk about my height later."_   Ten couldn't believe Johnny was calling him out over the radio like this, it took everything in him to not scream because there was one last tweet and he wanted it to be Taeyong's.  _"Yeah your height, lets go with that. And for the final tweet of the night, from @t-t-teddybearjelly: #ILoveJaehyunBc first off, there's no way I can fit all the reasons in one tweet. But I'm going to try my best. I've been a fan of this show for the past two years now, but I will never be able to get over how perfect Jaehyun is. From the way he lights up when he talks about his passions to the way he brings happiness to everyone he meets. How considerate of others he is and how he genuinely loves doing what he does, it really inspires me in finding my passion. I hope he knows how beautiful he is, inside and out. And I hope he knows that I love him, ever since I first saw him. In short, these are the few reasons why I wholeheartedly love Jung Jaehyun."_

_"Wow, that was such a beautiful message Jaehyun. What are your thoughts on our listeners messages?"_ Taeyong didn't know if he wanted to hear his answer. He didn't know if his heart could handle it.

_"I just want them to know that I appreciate their feelings towards me and you, we wouldn't be anywhere without them and I hope we get to make the best of this year. And with that, this brings us to the end of NCT Radio. This has been Jaehyun.."_

_"And Johnny, thanks for listening in and tune in next time!"_ The usual theme song plays them out and as soon as it goes quiet, that's when all hell breaks loose. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I just wanted to include some spanish things like chancla, that phrase, etc. If y'all don't like it or it seems stupid let me know. Also I love making vine references, so if that annoys you or y'all don't like it, let know. Now enjoy chapter six!

“He really tried to cover up you talking about his dick with his height” Jungwoo was dying with laughter while the other two were just dying in general.

“Jungwoo, language.” Taeyong maybe a mess right now but he was not about to have his sweet baby boy say shit like that. *smacks imaginary table* _NOT ON MY WATCH!_

“Hyung I’m not a baby I can say di-” Jungwoo didn’t get the chance to say it anyways, Ten went to cover his mouth while Taeyong went to grab his chancla, ready to smack the shit out of Jungwoo.

“Okay now that everyone’s calmed down, can we get some dinner?” Ten was rubbing his stomach as it was roaring with hunger. He hadn’t eaten all day and was scared he would’ve thrown up from nerves. _I wonder if I should tell Johnny the message is from me? Would he get uncomfortable with me? I know the cafe was a lot, but I couldn’t help myself. He was too cute…_

Taeyong had gotten out his wallet and passed it to the younger, “Yeah lets order in, Jungwoo its your turn to choose. Go order it and then come back.” A playful look came over his eyes and Jungwoo ran to get his phone.

“Okay Taeyong, we had a semi-deal. If Jaehyun read your tweet, you’d have to tell him it was you.” _Shit_ , as much as Taeyong wanted to, he didn’t know if he had the emotional stability to do so.

“Or I can avoid him and leave it up to fate whether we get together or not?” Ten made the ugliest face he had seen in the past four years they’ve been friends.

“Look don’t be a pussy, you can’t expect him to just fall into your lap and you live happily ever after.” Ten grabbed his hands and leaned forward, “If you want something, you go and you fight for it. You put in the effort, don’t wait for it, because who knows how long it’ll wait for you.” Ten patted his best friends hand and pulled him off the couch. “Now let’s go check on Jungwoo, knowing him he probably ordered a buffet by now.” As he followed Ten to find their other roommate, he thought a lot about his advice and thought about what he wanted to do.  As much as he wanted to follow his advice, he just wanted to relax for a few days before he does anything. _Let’s give my heart a break for a minute before we shoot our shot._ Taeyong took a few deep breaths before going to wrestle Jungwoo for his card back.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Over the next few class periods, he avoided any possibility of running into Jaehyun. He was the first one to arrive and the first one to leave. He avoided all the areas he knew Jaehyun hung out by going to the practice hall with Ten so they can work on his final showcase performance. Because he saw how hard Taeyong was working on the song and performance, Ten didn’t bring up Jaehyun for the rest of the week. Next week rolled around and Taeyong was planning to avoid him again, but that Monday he ended sleeping a little later than he usually did. He wasn’t late, but he still wanted to get their early. _Man Jungwoo kept me up all night with his Spanish dramas, I hope my usual seat is open_ . Because he was so caught up in his thoughts he wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going. So naturally, he bumps into something. Or rather someone. “Hey I’m so sorry I wasn’t really paying attention to where I-”, He had finally looked up at who he bumped into and he froze. _Really God? Of course it HAS to be Jaehyun._

“Hey no problem man, it was an accident. I’m Jaehyun by the way.” Jaehyun stuck out his hand to shake Taeyong’s.

“A la verga.” Taeyong was so shocked by the action, he didn’t realized he cursed. In a language he didn’t speak. In front of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun furrowed his brow in confusion, “Excuse me?” He wasn’t sure what he said, but he knew it wasn’t good based on the redhead’s face.

Embarrassed, Taeyong cleared his throat, “I mean my names Taeyong.” He kept his eyes on the floor as he shook Jaehyun’s hand, “Again I’m sorry I bumped into you, I wasn’t paying attention and I was kind of in a rush to get to my next class.”

At hearing that he smiled, “You have English with professor park right? Did you maybe want to class together?” Jaehyun knew they shared this class, he just wanted to take this opportunity to talk with Taeyong. He hadn’t seen him in class since the first day and he really wanted to get to know him. Ever since he fell in front of him, Jaehyun’s interest was peaked in the other. Not really trusting his voice at this point, Taeyong just nodded.

“Great, did you want to head class now?” Again, Tayong just nodded daring to give a small smile. Jaehyun was a little taken back, but returned the smile showcasing his dimples and started to lead the way to class. The two were side by side, walking in silence for a bit before Jaehyun decided to strike up a conversation. “So how has this semester been so far?”

 _Okay Taeyong just respond, he isn’t gonna kill us._ “My classes have been pretty g-good so far, h-how about yours?”

 _Oh no, is he nervous to talk to me? That’s adorable._  “Oh my classes have been good as well, do you like our English class?” Jaehyun was trying to stick with basic topics until he got him warmed up.

“Yeah I l-like English. Except for when professor park goes off on such a long tangent, he forgets the point he’s trying to make.” Taeyong smiled recalling how his professor was talking about using APA format instead of MLA one second and the next he went off about scented candles.

“Oh my goodness, yes! Remember last class how he just gave up on our adverbs versus adjectives lecture and instead, he talked about his cats and how cute they are?” Taeyong laughed softly remembering how he placed his phone under the document cam to show the class his cats.

“He’s such a sweet old man, but I wish he’d just stick to the lesson plan.”

Jaehyun nodded in agreement before asking another question. “So what year are you? I myself am a junior.”

 _As if I didn’t already know that,_ Taeyong chuckled at himself before answering, “I’m a senior, so come May I’m outta here.” Taeyong was excited for class now, he was doing a pretty good job talking with Jaehyun he felt like he could sit next to him.

“Oh wow so that makes you my hyung? Well hyung, I have a joke for you. If you want to hear it?” _God I seem like such a dork right now._ Taeyong was curious about what he would say, so he nodded. “Okay if a seagull flies over the sea, what flies over the bay?”

Taeyong tried thinking of an answer for like .2 seconds, but instead gave up. “I don’t know, what?”

“A bagel” Jaehyun had the biggest shit eating grin on his face after saying the punchline. It took a second, but once it clicked, Taeyong lost it. He was laughing so much he started to tear up. _What an adorable laugh, I need to document this._ Jaehyun quickly got his phone and snapped a picture before Taeyong could notice. Before they knew it, they were in the lecture hall, sitting next to each other exchanging more jokes until class started.

“Alright class settle down, I have an announcement to make. We will have a group essay, and by group I mean pairs. So whoever is sitting next to you is your partner.” Upon hearing this Taeyong tensed a little. He had to work with Jaehyun? Taeyong started to smile because now he got to hang out with Jaehyun more and he could always use the essay as the excuse.

“Hey so do you have twitter?” Jaehyun wanted to get to know his new hyung more and there’s no better way than social media. Taeyong on the other hand was PANICKING. _He’s gonna find it’s me who wrote the message, he’ll never talk to me again and there goes the love of my life!_

“Oh no I don’t have twitter, I just never saw the need for it.” If there was one thing he could count on, it was his lying abilities. After years of making up excuses to get out of plans, it finally paid off because Jaehyun wasn’t the least bit suspicious.

“Oh okay, well here’s my number so we can get together to work on the essay.” In Jaehyun’s hands was the one thing that Taeyong wanted since sophomore year. Other than Jaehyun’s affection. “I have to get to class now, so text later okay?”

“Yeah sounds good.” Jaehyun smiled and then turned to head to his next class. Once he knew he was out of ear shot, Taeyong screeched so loud, you’d think they were showing Jurassic World in the hall. Taeyong looked down at the piece of paper like it was a million dollars. _Okay so maybe God doesn’t hate me?_ Shoving the slip of paper in his pocket. Taeyong ran off to find Ten and tell him everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if y'all are interested, but if you are, my twitter is @smiley_jongdae and its just mostly me crying over my favorite groups and freaking out over their comebacks.

Jaehyun walked into his dorm tired from the rest of his classes, but then remembered how he was paired up with his new hyung. _Taeyong._ This was the best day he’s had in a while and it was extremely obvious on his face. He had been waiting for Taeyong’s text all day, but the older hadn’t texted him yet. _Oh well, at least when he texts me I’ll have a contact photo._ Recalling the picture he took of him, he opened twitter and started typing out a short tweet. It read: _I made a new friend today! Too bad he doesn’t have Twitter, but we can try to change that ;)_ with the photo attached. Before tweeting it, he looked at the picture for a moment, just admiring how cute his new friend looked. He couldn't get over how squishy his cheeks were and how much his smile shined. After finishing his adoration moment, he posted the tweet and flicked on the TV. He was in the middle of watching the doctors perform a heart transplant when Johnny bursted through the front door.

“YOU’RE TELLING ME THIS IS REDHEAD?” Johnny huffed out while making his way over to the couch.

“Uh yeah it is, more importantly, do you have my twitter notifications on?” Johnny just looked away, not really answering the question. “Awww I’ll take that as a yes, anyways so I had bumped into on the way to class, well more like he bumped into me, but that’s besides the point.” Jaehyun was so animated while retelling the earlier events and it was evident Johnny was trying to keep himself from laughing. “Hyung why are you laughing?”

It was then Johnny lost it, “Because you’re so STUPID! Oh my God, oh I can’t wait till Mark gets home.” Well as they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Mark walked in on Johnny struggling to breathe and Jaehyun whining, confused as hell over what was so funny. A normal Tuesday afternoon for Mark.

“Oh great you’re here, please tell me why Johnny’s laughing at me!” Jaehyun lunged at Mark dragging him to the couch.

Johnny was clutching his stomach as his laughter subsided. “It’s because I can’t believe how you’re this stupid.”

This just angered Jaehyun more, he couldn’t stand being out of the loop. “AT LEAST TELL ME WHY OR WE WON”T BOYS NIGHT.” Jaehyun crossed his arms frowning at the older. Whilst the two were having their fit, Mark went to twitter when he noticed Jaehyun’s new tweet. As soon he opened the picture, he started laughing too.  
Jaehyun took a peek at Marks phone and it was like you could hear the gears in his head grinding, putting everything together. “Is this because of Taeyong? I’ll have you know he’s the nicest, softest person I’ve met and I don’t appreciate y'all laughing at him.”

Mark had stopped laughing,“Yeah and he’s also my cousin dumbass.” He pulled out his phone and then turned it around to show Jaehyun. It was Mark and Taeyong standing next together, Taeyong had pink hair and was looking at the flower Mark had in his hand. (I’m thinking of fight for me from Heather's while writing this) _Holy Shit, holy shit Holy shit, holy Shit, holy shit, holy shit, HoLy ShIt, hOlY sHiIiIiIiIiIT._

“So you thought not to mention the fact that you have a cousin that goes here?” Jaehyun got up from the couch, flailing his arms about, “I thought we were bros?”

“Dude I did tell you and you totally ignored my ass because you were too busy paying attention to Grey’s” Mark was a little surprised to know that the redhead that face planted in front Jaehyun was Taeyong. He knew he was shy and was very cute at times, but he didn’t know he was such a klutz.

Jaehyun scoffed at Mark, “They were operating on Dr. Herman! How could you expect me to retain any information when they were operating on an inoperable tumor?!”

Mark just rolled his eyes at him, “Well sorry I chose such a bad time, but more importantly, are we still bros?”

As much as Jaehyun was annoyed at himself, he couldn’t ever really get mad at Mark. “Yeah man we’re bros.” He pulled him in for a hug and shook the younger's hair. “Now that’s settled, who’s ready to kick off boys night?!?!?!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Next day rolled around and Taeyong had been tossing and turning all night, he had been wanting to text Jaehyun, but didn’t know if it was too soon to get together for the essay. Taeyong personally liked getting his work done early, but he didn’t want to come off like he didn’t have anything better to do. Then again he didn’t want to be seen as a slacker and a horrible partner. _UUUUGGGHGH why do Ten and Jungwoo have classes right now? You know what fuck it, we’re texting him. We may be a soft gay, but we’re a confident one too!_ Nodding to himself, he takes out his phone and texts Jaehyun.

**To Jaehyun:**

Um hi Jaehyun it’s me, Taeyong

He had sent and put the phone down in front of him, waiting for anything to happen. The little read popped underneath the message, and Taeyong screamed. “Okay this is great now all we have to do is wait.” So he waited...and waited…..and waited, each passing minute seemed like an hour. Ten minutes had gone by when Taeyong had lost any confidence he had when he first texted Jaehyun. _Maybe i’m overreacting, I'm just gonna text Ten and Jungwoo._ He pulled out his phone and went to the roomies group chat.

**Taeyong**

Guys I’m sad, cheer me up and tell me I’m overthinking things :(

**Ten**

Why, what’s wrong? Who made my baby sad? They better get ready to catch these hands

**Taeyong**

Well I texted Jaehyun, but he left me on read and it’s been ten minutes.

**Jungwoo**

Hyung he’s probably doing something

Don’t worry he’ll respond

**Taeyong**

Okay I guess I can waIT OMG HE TEXTED BACK OJHFIEFBHBFHB

Switching from the group chat to jaehyuns message, he sees it short and simple.

**Jaehyun**

Hey Taeyong! Sorry I got caught up helping Mark with his algebra, but what’s up?

**Taeyong**

Oh that’s fine, but I wanted to see when you wanted to start working on the essay together?

**Jaehyun**

Okay so I have NCT Radio tomorrow so how about we meet up at my place Friday?

_His place? Well that’s a perfectly normal place to work, besides where else are we supposed to go, here?_ Taeyong shuddered at the thought before replying to him.

**Taeyong**

Yeah that sounds good, what time?

**Jaehyun**

How about 2:30?

**Taeyong**

Sounds good, I’ll see you then

**Jaehyun**

Okay see you then hyung!

Taeyong was so proud of himself, he hadn’t freaked out as much as he expected and he was gonna be hanging out with Jaehyun. Granted it was for school, but beggars can’t be choosers right? Taeyong laid down on his bed, wishing Friday could come sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a literal hoe for musicals and Grey's Anatomy. I'm currently at the end of season 11 and let's just say, it's a hard season to finish :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit, but I finally found some time to write in between my classes :,)

“Okay Taeyong you got this,” Ten was smoothing out Taeyong's shirt while giving his pep talk, “You’re smart, you’re cool, and you have great ideas to contribute. Remember that and you’re set.”

Taeyong nodded and headed out the door, walking to the bus stop to get to campus. He just couldn’t believe that he was going to be hanging out at Jaehyun’s. Sure it was for class, but anything he’ll take anything he gets to see the younger’s smile up close again. After a short walk to the dorms, he made it to Jaehyun’s door. All he had to do was knock, but he was hesitating. _No it it way too early to be this nervous, just do it_. Casting his thoughts aside, he knocked on the door to see not Jaehyun, but his roommate Johnny.

“Oh hi can I help you?” Johnny knew who Taeyong was and why he was here, he just wanted to mess around.

 _Oh did Jaehyun not tell his roommates I was coming today?_ “Oh well my name's Taeyong and I’m here to see Jaehyun, we’re supposed to work on our essay for English together.” Johnny just nodded as he let Taeyong in. He noticed how much nicer their dorm was compared to his last year. _They get a nice tv and a kitchenette, while I got stuck in a broom closet with a roommate that didn’t shower._

“So Jaehyun went out to go get something for the radio show, but he’ll be back in a few minutes.” Taeyong just sat on the couch to wait for Jaehyun, Johnny taking a seat right next to him. “So while you’re waiting, can I get you anything to drink?”

Taeyong shook his head no, “No thanks I’m fine.” _Let’s see if I can actually hold a conversation with his friends. Who knows, maybe I’ll get some dirt for Ten._ “So you were the one Ten was flirting with in the cafe the last time right?”

Johnny’s eyes instantly lit up, “Has he said anything about me? And I knew you looked familiar, you’re also Mark Lee’s cousin right?”

Taeyong was a bit confused and before he could answer, in walked his little cousin. “Taeyong?” Taeyong whipped his head around so fast, he could’ve gotten whiplash (hehe whiplash) “MARK?! What are you doing here?” Taeyong shot up from his seat to go over give Mark the phattest hug. He had knew Mark was coming here, but he’s been so caught up with his own stuff, he hadn’t gotten a chance to check on his favorite cousin.

Mark pulled back from the hug, “I live here! What are you doing here?” 

Taeyong was going to answer again, but was interrupted by the door opening once again and in walks the guy he's been waiting for three years to hangout with for three years. "Mark didn't you say you were going to hold the do-oh hey Taeyong." Jaehyun smiled at the older and it took everything in his power to not to turn tomato red. 

Johnny had gotten up from the couch and grabbed Mark by the arm, "Well we don't want to disturb you two, come on lets go Mark." Mark looked at Johnny confused before realizing what he was trying to do," OH yeah didn't you say you were going to help me and Donghyuck with our media project?"

Johnny nodded while gathering his things from the bookshelf,  "Yup so we'll see you guys later alright? Make a lot of progress!!" And with that, the two boys were alone in the dorm. There was a bit of silence before Jaehyun went to go put away his supplies he had gotten and to get his notes for the essay. Taeyong sat back down on the couch and started taking out his notes, placing them on the coffee table in front of him.  _This is it Taeyong, it's showtime. Let's dazzle him with our "assets"_ _as Ten likes to call them._  He leaned back while waiting for Jaehyun to come back.

Few minutes later he reappeared from his room, notebook in hand, and plopped down next to Taeyong. "So I was thinking we do our essay on a credible news sources and how people don't really fact check anymore, what were you thinking of?" It was like his brain had shut off for a second before he was able to think of an answer. 

"Oh yeah I was thinking of something similar except it's towards the bias media has against a certain issue and how it affects the way information is represented." Jaehyun nodded really happily before diving more into Taeyong topic. They both had divided up the work, planned out the outline, and started researching for sources to support their arguments. Jaehyun had found all the sources he needed and started writing, but kept glancing at the older working. He noticed how serious he looked while concentrating on his screen, how he was nibbling a bit on his lip while reading the articles.  _Snap out of it, you have work to do._ Little did he know, Taeyong had the same thoughts. This was the boy he had been in love with for years, of course he was going to take a peek at Jaehyun's face every now and then. Except every now and then turned into every five seconds and they had ended looking into each others eyes. Jaehyun looked away and threw himself back, leaning on the couch, "Ugh I need a break from working." 

Taeyong chuckled softly before putting his computer down in front of him, "we've only been working for an hour and you already need a break?" 

"Of course, you know study habits are improved more when you take frequent breaks?" Jaehyun grabbed the remote to the TV and clicked Netflix, "And that's exactly what we're doing now." 

Taeyong knew they weren't gonna be able to refocus on the essay, but the younger looked so cute while looking at movies to watch, he couldn't resist. "I guess we can watch one movie, but just one and then we get back to work." Jaehyun grinned like he won the lotto, jumping up from the couch running into Johnny's room. He reappeared with a big blanket and waddled over to the couch.  _Oh my GOD, why does he have to be so fucking CUTE._ Taeyong was this close to squealing and Jaehyun went straight to the Disney section. He clicked on Coco and got comfortable, but Taeyong was panicking.  _Oh shit, he's gonna see my bitch ass cry. Hey I've seen this enough times, maybe I won't cry._

~~~~~

Oh boy was he dead wrong. After seeing Miguel talk about his family to his new baby sister, his abuela is placing a new photo on the ofrenda; the camera reveals it's Mama Coco's photo on the ofrenda and Taeyong could feel the tears welling up. Taeyong scoots closer to Jaehyun, trying to brace himself for what's coming. Jaehyun glances over at his hyung and looks back at the TV, the movie showing Hector passing through the departure gate. Mama Coco calls out Papa and Hector gives her kisses and hugs her tightly, holding her hand and his wife's as they meet up with the rest of the family on the bridge. Taeyong leaned onto Jaehyun's shoulder, his tears clouding his vision a little. Jaehyun looked down at him and he wrapped his arm around the older.  _H_ _e_ _smells like strawberries,_ he thought as Taeyong cuddled into his side a bit more. The camera moves around as it shows Miguel playing his great-great-grandfather's guitar, his past relatives surrounding his family, Hector accompanying Miguel as they clap along to the final song. "Our love for each other will live on forever, in every beat of my proud corazón!" played out as it pans to the end and that's when Taeyong loses it. He lets his tears fall as the credits play and Jaehyun notices him crying, immediately panicking.  _Oh my God, what do I do?! Johnny and Mark don't cry in front of me, what do I DO?_ Jaehyun doesn't say anything and he just starts rubbing Taeyong's back, patting his head as the other eventually starts to calm down.  _His hair is like a fucking cloud, what conditioner does he use?_

Taeyong wipes his face and starts apologizing, "I'm sorry, I just think it's such a sweet ending. Sorry you had to see me like that."  _I know I did NOT just cry like a baby in front of the man of my dreams?! Okay don’t freak, we'll just dip it's fine._  He sits up from the couch and started to pack his things up,"Well this was fun, I'm glad we have some of the groundwork out of the way. I really got to start heading out though, it's my turn to pick up groceries and make dinner tonight." 

Jaehyun had a slight pout on his lips, but nodded and started to walk him to the door. “Let me know when you want to work on it some more okay?” Taeyong nodded and waved as he started to walk down the hall.  _Taeyong I swear just make it out the building and you can fanboy all you want._ Taeyong heard the door shut and started hauling ass to his bus stop. Everything felt surreal and he couldn’t get the stupid smile off his face by the time he got home. Taeyong walked through his door and slid down to sit on the floor, his dazed look plastered on his face for all to see. Ten popped out of his room, finding his roommate practically melted on his floor, “I take it went well?”

Finally acknowledging someone else was in the room, Taeyong looked over at Ten, simply nodding his head. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnten are evil masterminds 😇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s been like three months since I last updated, but since it’s summer I will try updating more frequently. Well enjoy the update 🥰

It’s been two weeks since Taeyong and Jaehyun met up and they haven’t really talked. Jaehyun was busy with the radio station since the dean wanted a list of material and playlists to approve of by the beginning of the month rather than the usual weekly schedule. As for Taeyong, he started planning out his choreography for the dance club showcase at the end of the year. Was it too early to start preparing? Maybe. Did Taeyong care? No, no he did not. The way he saw it, this showcase was gonna be his last mark he left on campus and he wanted everything to be just right. Even if it meant roping Ten into the studio with him to hear feedback. It was Thursday night when Ten was fed up with seeing the redhead locked up in his room and he hadn’t heard any new developments on Jaehyun. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Taeyong focusing on dance. What he didn’t love was the older  being cooped up when he still had months to figure it out completely. Frustrated he texted Johnny, teasing the older always cheered him up. 

**Ten**

_Babe_

**Johnny**

_B-Babe?_

**Ten**

_Has Jaehyun said anything about Taeyong to you guys?_

**Johnny**

_Only that he, and I quote, “gives off big baby energy,” and that “he needs all the cuddles and kithes.”_

**Ten**

_Hmmm we need to figure out how to get them together again and soon._

**Johnny**

_Aw baby I was thinking the same_

**Ten**

_B-baby?_

**Johnny**

_You started it_

_But I was thinking that I have a DJ gig tomorrow at 127, you and taeyong can come along. And I’ll make sure Jaehyuns there and they can take it from there._

**Ten**

_Are you sure this isn’t just about getting to see me again and using Jaeyong as an excuse?_

**Johnny**

_Well there’s that too, but I don’t need to make up an excuse to see you ;)_

By now Ten was practically rolling around his bed, trying to calm down. He didn’t know what it was about Johnny that just made him soft, yet still keeping to his playful demeanor.

**Ten**

_I knew giving you my number was a good decision ;)_

_I’ll see you tomorrow then_

Ten put away his phone, ran to Taeyong’s room, busting that door open like he was the big bird vine. Without so much as a hello, Ten made his way over to the closet. “We’re going out tomorrow night and I don’t want to hear any objections.”

Taeyong sat up from his bed and looked towards his friend, “Uh what’s tomorrow?” He had just planned to catch up on Lucifer so Jungwoo finally had someone to theorize season five with. Ten walked over to the bed with a few shirts and jackets and started to lay them out on the bed. 

Holding a shirt over his chest, “Well if you must know, Johnny has a gig at a club 127 and we’re going.” Taeyong frowned a little. “But why do I have to go? Wouldn’t you want to go and be alone with him?” 

Ten gasps as if he had been offered fruit, “And be by myself while waiting for him? Yongie I thought we were friends.” Taeyong rolled his eyes, “Will Jungwoo be coming? I don’t want to be a third wheel.” He shudders as he remembers the last time he hung out with ten and his boyfriend. Two words: Dis. Gusting. Returning the eye roll, Ten made his way to the door.

“I haven’t asked him yet, but I’m sure he’ll be down for it. Now if you excuse me, I’m gonna go do a facemask for tomorrow and take a shower.” And as fast as he came into his room, Ten was gone. Shaking his head, Taeyong started hanging up the clothes ten left behind. After putting them away, he couldn’t help but think if Jaehyun might be there tomorrow. _Well Johnny is his best friend, but that doesn’t mean he HAS to be there. Right?_ Trying to forget the thought, he got ready for bed and started gathering his things for the morning. While drifting off, he thought about the next time he would see Jaehyun in lecture and fell asleep with a smile on his face. 


End file.
